Do You Believe In Miracles?
by Compootor
Summary: When Simon is Paralyzed in a horrible traffic accident, his life takes a dramatic turn for the worse. He struggles through horrible nightmares, but when his brother is in trouble, he needs to save him, no matter the cost.
1. That Fateful Night

Author's Notes: The following is a collaboration between myself and fellow author SimonsChipmunks. She get's the same amount of credit as myself, if not more. The story was inspired by WordWizard1's ''Paralyzed'' Story and was even supposed to be a sequel to that story, but it has now evolved into much more than that and we would like to submit it as an independent story. The beginning is heavily influenced by that story, so please don't be surprised if you see any similarities. Now, without further ado, I present to you the result of a week's work. ''Do You Believe In Miracles?''

* * *

Chapter 1- That Fateful Night

* * *

''Tag! You're it!'' Alvin said as he poked his brother Simon in the side.

''Alvin! We don't have time to play tag! We're going to miss our concert if you keep this up!'' Simon complained.

''Whatever, Simon. You're just scared you wont be able to catch me!'' Alvin responded to his brother's protests.

''Oh yeah?'' was Simon's answer. He quickly spun around and ran after his brother.

''Oh, come on fellas! We don't have time for games!'' Dave said when he opened the door to the chipmunk's room and saw they were just goofing off.

''We need to get going!'' Dave continued. ''Go get in the car. I'll be right there'' He added.

Simon and Alvin were about to protest, but realized that that would be pointless and began on their way downstairs. When they stepped off the staircase onto the living room floor, Alvin spun around and poked his brother on the shoulder.

''Tag! You're it!'' He said and sprinted out through the door.

Simon took off in the same direction, running as fast as he could. He ran after his brother out onto the small concrete path that lead from the sidewalk to the front door and was about to catch his brother, but stopped suddenly. On the other side of the street, he could see the Chipettes getting in their car with Miss Miller. He noticed Jeanette and her beauty captivated him. His face turned red and he felt all warm inside. He waved to her and she waved back. Alvin, who was already in the car by then called back to Simon when he noticed this.

''Stop flirting with your girlfriend, Simon! You said yourself we're going to be late!'' He called.

''She's not my girlfriend, Alvin, and I wasn't flirting!'' Simon responded defensively.

''Yeah, whatever'' was Alvin's reply.

Simon didn't feel like arguing with his brother anymore. He waved to Jeanette again, who smiled and waved back as she got in the car with her sisters. Simon sighed and got in the car with Alvin and Theodore. He could still see Jeanette through the window and he sat there looking at her, and she sat in the other car and looked at him. This went on for about a minute before Dave finally showed up and got in the car.

''Alright fellas. Ya ready for the concert?''

''Yeah!'' the three chipmunks responded in unison.

Dave turned the key in the ignition and the engine started. They took off down the street on their way to the stadium where they were scheduled to perform.

Miss Miller slammed her foot on the accelerator and followed the Seville family to the stadium.

The group arrived at the concert and after 3 hours of non-stop music goodness, the concert was over and it was time to go home. Backstage, Simon was helping Dave pack up the gear they had brought with them. Jeanette walked past him on her way outside. Simon stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

''HeyJeanette?'' He asked nervously.

''Yes Simon?'' Jeanette responded, equally nervously.

''I was thinkingmaybe you would like toermwell...go out sometime?'' Simon proposed, with extreme caution.

''I'd love to!'' Jeanette quickly responded.

''Ggreat'' Simon stuttered and smiled. He was about to say something when Alvin interrupted.

''Are you coming or what?'' Alvin said impatiently.

''Yeah...yeah...I'm coming, Alvin'' Simon said. His mind was on something else. He wasn't thinking about Alvin or getting home. He was thinking about Jeanette.

The two groups got in their cars and soon they were on their way home.

''You boys were great!'' Dave said excitedly. He was ecstatic. The night had gone so well and nobody had caused any trouble. Alvin and Brittany only fought a little bit and didn't cause a scene.

''Thanks Dave!'' Theodore replied to Dave's compliment.

''Yeah! Thanks Dave!'' Alvin said, cheerfully.

''Yeah...thanksDave'' Simon said, sighing between every word. His mind was elsewhere, and he couldnt help but think about Jeanette.

They got to an intersection. To their left, the city road suddenly cut off and there was a small dirt path leading into what looked to be a forest. Simon just assumed it was a park or something. He couldn't really think about that assumption clearly. Jeanette was still on his mind.

To the right of them, was a busy city road. To their front, they could see the road that would lead them on the correct course back home.

The traffic light turned red and they stopped. Simon looked out the window and noticed another car speeding towards them. He didn't think much of it at the time.

''He's just in a hurry. He'll slow down when he turns'' Simon thought.

But the car didn't slow down. In fact, it sped up. Simon didn't notice until he saw the car turning into the wrong lane. The light had turned green and Dave was already easing forward to drive across the road and onto the familiar road that would lead them home, but the strange car was traveling too fast.

''LOOK OUT DA-'' was all Simon could get out before the strange car hit them.

There was a loud *CRASH* sound and Simon felt his glasses fly off his face. They flew through the open window on Alvin's side of the car and landed in a bush in the woods nearby. The left glass cracked as it hit the ground, but still reflected the gruesome scene that was unfolding on the road. There was a sudden and very intense pain that shot through Simon's legs and back. There was a scream and a yell, the screech of tires and then everything went black.

Dave, Alvin and Theodore sat quietly by Simon's hospital bed. Simon had a bandage around his head and his left arm. The doctor came into the room and introduced himself.

''Hello, Mr. Seville. I am Dr. Martin. I've taken a look at your boy, and found that he is quite alright, except for one thing. Now...before I continue...how would you feel about...a wheelchair?'' The doctor whispered, quietly.

Dave's face went pale. He knew what that meant. He sat down and buried his face in his hands.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Seville, but it appears that your son has been paralyzed bellow the waist'' The Doctor needlessly explained.

Dave just nodded, but didn't look up. Theodore started crying. Alvin removed his cap and began to cry too.

''I'll leave you alone now'' the doctor said, with a sad expression of empathy and compassion as he left the room.

Simon began to stir and opened his eyes. He looked around, confused and dazed.

''Where am I?'' He asked.

''You're at the hospital'' Dave said softly.

''Oh, yesI remember. There was a car accident. Is everyone alright?'' Simon asked, unaware of his fate.

''Yes, Simon were fine''

''Dave?'' Simon began. ''I can't feel my legs'' he continued. ''Why can't I feel my legs?''

A tear slipped down Dave's cheek. ''Youyou've been paralyzed Simon''

Simon's eyes widened. He looked at his brothers and saw they were crying. Alvin was too. Alvin. THE Alvin Seville was crying. It was then that Simon knew that they meant it. This wasn't just a sick little joke they were playing on him. This was for real.

''NoNo! NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'' Simon yelled at the top of his lungs. He immediately burst into tears and covered his face with his hands.  
This wasn't fair. It just wasn't. Why was Simon being punished? What did he do to deserve such a fate?

The worst thing wasn't even the fact that Simon would never walk again. The worst thing wasn't even the fact that this would probably ruin his career. The worst thing of all was that suddenly, he didn't feel like going on that date with Jeanette.

Simon cried and he cried, but eventually, Dave, Alvin and Theodore had to go home, but Simon had to stay. Dave and the other two Chipmunks left and Simon was all alone with his thoughts. He never stopped crying. He kept crying and crying until finally, he had exhausted himself so much that he couldn't keep himself awake. That night, Simon slept alone and cold, with naught but his unpleasant dreams.


	2. Another Day

Chapter 2- Another Day

The sun shone brightly through the bedroom window. Alvin's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to Simon's bed, and saw that his brother wasn't there. He looked around the room, and then remembered that Simon was at the hospital. He let out a sigh before finally getting up.

Alvin walked down the staircase and into the kitchen where Dave and Theodore were eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Alvin" Dave said.

Alvin sat down at the table and picked up a piece of toast and ate it silently. Dave noticed that Theodore wasn't eating as much as he usually did. He knew that they were worried about Simon. Dave was too.

"Fellas..." Dave was interrupted by the clock chiming. It was 8:00. School starts at 8:30.

"Oh, you guys better get going, or you are going to be late." Dave said. He handed the boys their lunches as they headed out the door.

"Bye Dave" they said quietly.

The slowly walked over to the Chipettes house and waited outside. After a few moments, the girls came out, laughing and chatting. Obviously they didn't know about the incident that happened the night before.

"Hi guys!" Eleanor said.

"Where is Simon?" Jeanette asked. The boys flinched at hearing their brother's name. The girls saw the boys' reaction, and they knew that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

Theodore started to cry. Eleanor rushed over to his side and patted him on the back.

"Its okay, Theodore, you can tell us." Eleanor said.

"Well, we got in a car accident last night." Theodore said. The girls gasped.

"Yeah, and Simon got hurt. And now, he's...he's..." Alvin said. He couldn't finish what he was saying before he flopped to the ground, his face buried in his hands. Jeanette ran over to comfort him.

"He got paralyzed! He can't walk anymore!" Theodore cried. Both boys started crying. The girls were silent. They didn't know what to say. Jeanette felt a tear come down her face.

'Why him? Why now? We had that date coming up! I hope he is alright.' Jeanette thought.

After a few moments of silence, the incomplete group sighed and headed off for school.

The boys walked into their English classroom. The teacher looked up and smiled at them. But her smile disappeared when she saw that Simon wasn't with them.

"Alvin, Theodore-" The teacher was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"Will Alvin and Theodore Seville please come to the office?"

The boys looked at each other with confused looks. What did they do? They got up and left the room.

They opened the door to the office and were greeted by their principal, Mr. Talbot.

"Good morning boys." Mr. Talbot said. The boys sat down in some nearby chairs while Mr. Talbot took his seat behind his desk. He sat in silence for a moment, before speaking.

"I got a call from Dave. He told me what happened."

Alvin and Theodore exchanged looks, and then turned their attention to their shoes.

"Since your brother will be out for a few days, I was hoping you would be able to take him his missed school work."

"Yes, of course we can." Theodore said.

"Alright, thank you boys. You are free to go now."

The boys got up out of their chairs and headed for the door.

"Oh, and please give Simon my best." Mr. Talbot said. The boys nodded and left for their classes.

Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany were sitting at their usual table at lunch. It felt very empty without Simon there. No one spoke. Alvin and Theodore were picking at their lunch. For Theodore, you know this is a bad sign. Eleanor decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, what did Mr. Talbot want?"

"He wants us to take Simon all of his school work, since he is going to be out." Alvin said.

"Oh..." Eleanor replied.

"Hey, that would be a good chance for us to go visit Simon!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah!" Eleanor said.

The boys exchanged looks and smiled. They thought their brother might like the company.

"Okay, we can all go see him after school." Alvin said. The group couldn't wait for school to be over.

Simon sat on his hospital bed. Dr Martin was feeling Simon's legs to try and see if there was anything wrong. After a few moments of silence, Dr Martin sat up.

"Alright, Simon, I don't seem to feel anything wrong at the moment."

"I do." Simon muttered under his breath.

"Well, I am going to go get the wheelchair of yours. Be right back." Dr Martin said as he left the room.

Simon looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure it was, he dragged himself over to the edge of the bed. He looks over the side of the bed down at the floor. It seemed like a longer distance that it really was. Simon let out a deep breath. He dropped his legs to the floor, and used his arms to pull himself up. He gripped the bars onto the hospital bed. It was the only thing keeping him up. He let go of the bars with one hand.

"Okay...so far so good..." he said quietly.

He took a deep breath and let go of the bars with his other hand. At that moment, Simon's legs started to shake. They couldn't support his weight. His legs collapsed as he fell to the floor.

Dr. Martin walked back in the room to see Simon not in his bed.

"Simon?"

He walked over to the other side of the bed to see Simon lying on the ground. He sighed and shook his head. The young chipmunk looked up at him with a sign of guilt on his face. Dr Martin picked up the boy and placed him back on the bed. Simon looked down at his bare feet.

"I...I was trying to get up and stand, so I could walk."

"Simon...you can't walk anymore." Dr Martin said.

Simon looked up at the doctor, with tears in his eyes.

"No!" Simon cried.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he started sobbing. Dr Martin picked up the 11 year old boy in his arms and cradled him, rocking him back and forth. Simon gripped Dr Martin's coat and buried his face in it as he sobbed.

After a few minutes, Simon finally began to calm down. Dr Martin placed him back on the bed. Simon wiped away his remaining tears.

"I am going to go get your wheelchair, okay?" Dr Martin said.

Simon nodded and sniffled. Dr Martin stroked the boy's hair and left the room.

Not long after, Dr Martin came in pushing a small wheelchair. This wheelchair was blue, a few shades darker than the sweater Simon usually wears. It had black rubber wheels with handles on them, obviously meaning that the wheelchair would be moved using his hands. There were handles on the back, so that someone could push the wheelchair if needed. On the back was a big pocket, big enough to put textbooks in.

Simon sighed as Dr Martin lifted him up and placed him in the chair. Once in it, he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He frowned at his reflection.

'Thats not me...its not.' he thought. He looked away from the mirror and back up at the doctor.

"Alright Simon, what do you think?" Dr Martin asked.

Simon shrugged. "Its okay, I guess."

"Alright, well, I will leave you alone for a bit so you can get used to it. Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay" Simon replied. The doctor nodded and headed out the door. Simon looked at his reflection once more. He buried his face in his hands and cried once again.

Simon was looking out the hospital window when there was a knock at the door.

"Simon? You have some visitors." the nurse said.

With that, Alvin poked his head in the door. "Hi, Simon." he said.

"Hi Alvin" Simon replied.

Alvin opened the door the rest of the way. Simon saw everyone else standing there; Dave, Miss Miller, Theodore, Brittany, Eleanor, and, of course, Jeanette. Simon turned and looked away. He didn't want his friends seeing him like this. He didn't want to see himself like this. Jeanette walked up and gave Simon a big hug.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"I guess so..." Simon said, He didn't make eye contact with any of them.

After a few moments, the doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone," he said.

"How has he been?" Dave asked.

"Oh, he has been fine. Except for one little issue we had earlier today..."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, when I wasn't in the room, Simon tried to get up out of bed and walk, but he ended up on the floor."

Simon gasped slightly and lowered his head. He was ashamed that the others had to know, especially Jeanette. Sniffling was heard, and everyone knew immediately where it was coming from. Dave walked over to Simon and gave him a big hug.

"Its okay, Simon" Dave said.

"No, its not, Dave" Simon said through tears.

"Everything is going to be fine Simon" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, look on the bright side, Simon, being in a wheelchair means that you don't have to participate in gym class, so I would consider yourself lucky." Alvin said.

Simon sighed as Alvin leaned against the wheelchair. Suddenly, the chair rolled forward causing Alvin to trip. Everyone began to laugh, even Simon. It was the first smile seen on his face since the accident.

'Maybe this wont be so bad after all...' Simon thought. 


	3. The Nightmare

Chapter 3- The Nightmare

Dave turned the key in the door. The lock turned, producing that familiar *Click* sound. The four of them entered their home and breathed a sigh of relief that this long day was over.

''Alright, fellas. Time for bed'' Dave said, trying to sound optimistic.

Alvin and Theodore ran for the staircase leading upstairs to their room. Simon slowly pushed along his Wheelchair in the direction of the staircase. He stopped in front of the first step and looked at it for a while before turning his gaze to his shoes. It wasn't fair that this had to keep happening. He was just getting used to the idea of being in a wheelchair, and then the staircase always has to remind him of his disability.

Dave looked at his paralyzed son and walked up to him. He knelt down in front of him and hugged him.

''It's alright, Simon. I'll help you up. You'll get used to it. I promise''

Simon was crying silently on Daves shoulder. Dave picked up his son and carried him up the staircase, holding Simon up to his chest with his right arm and holding the Wheelchair in his left hand. He put the Chair down at the top of the staircase and put Simon in it. Simon's brothers had realized what it must have been like for them to just shoot off up the stairs like they always did and had started on their way to go back downstairs to apologize, but had stopped when they saw Dave coming. They were now standing in the hallway looking at each other.

''Now you go with your brothers, and get some sleep'' Dave said and pointed at Alvin and Theodore.

''Alright, Dave. Good night'' Simon responded in a quiet whisper. It was clear from the tone of his voice that he had been crying.

Dave smiled, stroked his son's hair, said Good night and started off down the stairs. When they could no longer hear his footsteps, Alvin and Theodore looked at their brother apologetically.

''We're sorry, Simon'' Theodore said.

''Yeah. I guess we forgot'' Alvin added.

Simon wasn't angry. He was sad. He started to roll the wheels on his chair forward towards his brothers, but in that movement, his hand slipped off one wheel and the other rolled the wheel so fast that his chair spun around to the opposite direction, towards the staircase. The chair rolled forward a bit, and Simon let out a wail of terror. His brothers sprinted for the chair and caught his brothers arms, the second the chair tipped over the edge and with a loud *CRASH* and a metallic *GONK* The Chair fell down the stairs and onto the floor bellow.

Simon has speechless. He was hanging by his arms above the last step of the staircase with his brothers holding him up. They slowly lowered him down. Simon could barely breathe. He was scared out of his mind. The last few seconds before the chair had fallen were still burned in his mind and replayed over and over again. He felt the movement of the chair as it started to tip over and he saw the hard wooden steps bellow, and the wall that his face would surely have hit, if he had fallen. He tried not to imagine what would have happened if his brothers had not been there.

Simon was cold. It was dark in the room and he couldn't see very far ahead. He could recognize the room as his own by the drawings on the wall beside him, but there was nothing else in the room. No beds, no nothing. He looked out the window. Black. Nothing but black.

He pushed his wheelchair over to the door and opened it. He rolled out into the hallway and looked around. To his right was a wall with a window. To his left, the staircase. Suddenly, his chair began to roll over to the staircase. He tried to hold the wheels still, but all that got him were friction burns on his hands. He couldn't stop it. He was slowly moving towards the staircase with no way of turning, slowing down or stopping it at all. He couldn't get out of his chair, He tried and he tried, but he just couldn't. As he came closer, he could see that bellow the staircase waited only a sheer drop down to a hardwood floor.

He couldn't keep it in anymore. He screamed. He cried, the called for Dave and his brothers to come and help him, but they never came. The chair started to tip over the side, and Simon was powerless to stop what was happening. The chair turned over and Fell down the stairs. Simon fell face first down towards the hard wood floor. The second before his face hit the floor, the scene in the car flashed before him. The other car was getting closer and closer, and it was about to hit them.

Simon heard his own voice screaming:

''LOOK OUT DA-''. A loud *CRASH* filled the air and cut off Simon's voice.

At the exact moment he heard the crash, his face hit the floor, but instead of hearing a loud *CRACK* noise and feeling his neck shatter, he felt only a mild ache in his cheek, He looked up and found that he was laying on the floor by his bed. He started to cry.

Everyone had heard Simon fall to the floor. Alvin and Theodore were by his side when Dave came in the room. Dave saw Simon lying on the floor, curled up in a little ball, with Alvin and Theodore trying to comfort him. He ran over to his son and picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"What happened?" Dave asks.

Dave, Alvin, and Theodore sat on Simon's bed. Simon gripped Dave's pajama shirt in his hands.

''It...it was horrible, Dave!'' Simon began to explain.

''What was? Did you have a bad dream?'' Dave asked.

''It was way more than just a bad dream! It was a horrible nightmare!'' Simon exclaimed, tears dripping down his cheeks.

''Well, do you want to talk about it?'' Dave asked.

Simon began to quickly explain his nightmare. He spoke very quickly and most of it was in one breath. ''It was all dark and scary and then I was out in the hall and then the chair was moving on it's own and I couldn't stop it and the staircase was just a sheer drop and I fell andand

Simon didn't get to explain any more. Dave interrupted.

''It's alright Simonit was just a dream. You're not going to fall down the staircase. Your brothers and I are here to see to it that that never happens'' He comforted Simon.

He sighed and rocked Simon gently in his arms.

Simon began to silently cry. Alvin and Theodore got back in their own beds and Dave placed Simon back in his bed, and tucked him in. Simon sighed and closed his eyes, while Dave stroked the boys hair. Dave gave him a kiss on the forehead, stood back up and walked over to the door.

"Go back to sleep, fellas." Dave said. He left the room and turned out the lights. Alvin and Theodore got back up and walked over to Simon's bed, only to find that he had fallen back asleep. Quiet moans of fear and anxiety could occasionally be heard. Alvin and Theodore hopped back in their beds. They really felt bad for their brother. They just wished that none of this had ever taken place.


	4. Back To School

Chapter 4- Back To School 

* * *

Simon slowly opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the window and the little clock on the nightstand announced the time as being 6:45 in the morning. The room was bright and quiet. The only sound he could hear was the ticking and tocking of the clock and the sound of his own heartbeat. His brothers where still in bed, sleeping.

Simon had a hard time sitting up. He hadn't realized how even such small things as sitting up were more difficult without the use of one's lower body. Eventually, he got up, and climbed into his wheelchair. He rolled over to Alvin's bed and shook his brother's shoulder in order to wake him up.

''Come on, Alvin. It's already 6:45. We need to get to school'' Simon said, sleepily to his brother.

Alvin yawned and stretched before sitting up. Simon rolled over to the cupboard where they kept their clothes and tried to get dressed. He took off his pajama shirt, slipped on one of his long blue sweaters, but he couldn't get his pants off.

''Well, nobody's going to see them anyway'' He thought to himself and straightened out his sweater so that it covered his legs.

By the time Simon was read to go, Alvin had already woken up Theodore and they were in the middle of putting their sweaters on when Dave came in.

''Come on, fellas, you should get downstairs. I've already made breakfast so, there's time to watch TV if you want'' Dave said, optimistically, almost cheerfully.

Alvin and Theodore quickly walked out into the hallway behind Dave and downstairs to the Kitchen. Dave looked at Simon and motioned him to follow.

''Come on, Simon'' He said, slowly walking out the door.

Simon followed Dave. They came out into the hallway and started on their way toward the staircase. Simon began to shake. He froze in the middle of the hallway while looking at the staircase. It reminded him of his nightmare. He was terrified. He didn't want to come any closer.

''What's wrong, Simon?'' Dave asked, standing by the first step downward.

''I...I can't go, Dave...I'll fall'' Simon said, shaking.

''Simon...'' Dave said. ''You want fall. I'll carry you. I'll make sure nothing like that ever happens to you. You don't need to be afraid of the staircase'' He added, trying to cheer him up.

Simon's eyes started to water. He was so scared. He dreaded having to go near the staircase. He inched his way closer, and eventually, he got to where Dave was. He looked down the staircase and for a fraction of a second; he thought he saw the sheer drop from his Nightmare. He gasped and almost fell backwards in his Chair. Dave grabbed him and lifted him up to his chest. He took the Wheelchair in the other hand and stomped downstairs. He put the Chair down by the foot of the staircase and put Simon in the chair. Alvin and Theodore were sitting on the couch watching TV. They had already eaten their breakfast. Simon grabbed his books that were laying on the kitchen counter, and headed straight for the door.

''Simon, don't you want something to eat?'' He asked, holding up a plate of pancakes.

''I'm not hungry'' Simon said, without looking back, opened the door and rolled outside.

''I'll eat Simon's pancakes if He doesn't want them'' Theodore said and reached for the plate Dave was holding up.

Dave Chuckled and handed Theodore a single pancake. He then gave Alvin and Theodore their books and pointed at the door.

''You guys should be going. Don't lose sight of your brother'' He instructed.

''We won't'' Alvin responded as he ran out the door after his brother.

''We promise'' Theodore said and gobbled up the pancake Dave had given him, before following his brothers.

The brothers started to head walk down the street towards the school. They stopped by the Chipettes house and waited for them, like they always do. Jeanette and Eleanor came out the door.

"Hi guys," Jeanette said.

"Where is Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"Doing her hair." Eleanor said.

They all sighed and waited for Brittany to come outside. After about 5 minutes, Brittany came outside.

"Took you long enough," Alvin said.

"Well, I had to do my hair." Brittany replied.

"You always have to do your hair!" Alvin shouted.

"So? My hair is something important! I always have to look my best." Brittany shouted back.

Alvin and Brittany started their usual morning fight they had most everyday. The others always found it annoying. But they usually put up with it. But today, Simon just wasn't in the mood.

"Can we just go already?" Simon asked.

"Be quiet, Hot Wheels!" Brittany shouted.

Everyone gasped when Brittany said this. Brittany froze her words when she realized what she had just said. Everyone looked at Simon, who was looking back at Brittany, with tears in his eyes. He hung his head and turned his wheelchair around and started rolling away.

"That's great, Brittany! Look what you just did!" Alvin shouted.

Everyone except Brittany ran after Simon. Brittany felt really bad about what she just said.

"Simon! Simon, wait up!" Theodore called.

Simon stopped at the crosswalk. He tried to wipe away all his tears before anyone saw them.

"Simon, are you okay?" Jeanette asked. Simon just sniffled.

"Its okay, Simon, I am sure she didn't mean it." Eleanor said.

Simon still hung his head down. He sighed.

"Its okay," he said. "I guess I just have to get used to it."

Theodore gave his brother a hug. Then they all continued on to school, with Brittany trying to catch up.

Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette turned the corner towards the Local Elementary School. They walked through the courtyard toward the main building, past an old statue of Thomas Edison. They walked up to the main building door, above which the name ''Thomas Edison Elementary'' was written in large, black letters. They entered the building and walked into the hall. There werent many kids here since school didn't start for another 10 minutes, but in the hall by the door, the principal, Mr. Talbot, waited for them.

''Simon!'' Mr. Talbot started. ''I'm glad you're here'' He continued. ''The other children have already been told about what's happened and they should leave you alone with it. If anyone teases you, you must come straight to me. Understood?''

''Y..yes, Sir Was Simon's response.

''Great'' Mr. Talbot said. He turned its attention to the other children. ''You kids should be getting to class now'' he said. He went behind Simon's chair and pushed him along the corridors.

The halls were crowding up now, as more and more kids got to school. Those they passed just looked at Simon in open-mouthed astonishment. The Bell rang and the children started to file into the classrooms. The Chipmunks had English and the Chipettes had Math so they split up here. The Chipmunks got to the classroom and Mr. Talbot opened the door. The Classroom was already filled with students. The Teacher looked up and smiled at the Principal. When she saw Simon, she suddenly frowned, and addressed the class.

''Children, as you all know by now, the Sevilles were in an accident a little while ago. Luckily, no lives were lost that day, but one little boys life was changed forever. I want you all to respect that he is going through a very hard time in his life right now, and leave him alone''

When she said that, Mr. Talbot pushed Simon into the room and over to his seat. He removed the chair that was already there and pushed Simon's wheelchair up to the desk. Mr. Talbot nodded at the kids and the teacher and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Alvin and Theodore found their seats and looked around the room.

Nobody really said anything that whole class, because nobody wanted to offend Simon by accident. About half way through the class, when they had gone over the I before E rule about 400 times, they began working on the daily crossword puzzle. The teacher read the puzzle in the newsletter and copied it as best as she could on the blackboard like she always did. About half way through the crossword, the teacher looked over the class.

''Alright, Children, now we need a 5 letter word for a freak'' She said.

''Simon'' someone in the back said. A chuckle and a whisper was heard here and there. The Chipmunks gasped and the Teacher looked up with an angry look in her eye.

''Thomas! Principal's office! Now!'' She yelled at the child in the back. She walked quickly over to the kid and grabbed his arm. She pulled him through the room and took him to the principal's office.

The room got quiet. Very, very quiet. Simon buried his face in his hands, and cried. He put his head down on the desk and sobbed silently. There were some voices of children around the room saying to him that he shouldn't think about the bully's words, but Simon wasn't listening. He was tired. Crying took all of his energy, and soon, he fell asleep, and in his sleep, he dreamed.... 


	5. Another Nightmare

Chapter 5 - Another Nightmare

* * *

Simon was in the classroom. It was dark and quiet. He sat at a lone desk. The teacher's voice echoed throughout the room.

"We need a 5 letter word for a freak

"Simon" a voice echoed. Then there was laughter. Simon looked around, but no one could be seen. The laughter got louder. Another voice echoed.

"Cripple!" the voice said.

"Freak!" another voice said.

The laughter got louder. Brittany's voice echoed.

"Be quiet, Hot Wheels!" The laughter was louder than before. Then Simon saw Alvin Theodore, and the Chipettes. He started to roll over to them. When he did, he ran over Jeanette's foot.

"Ow!" Jeanette cried.

"Jeanette! I-I-I am so sorry!" Simon said. Brittany and Eleanor went over to their sister.

"Freak." Eleanor said as she helped her sister up.

"I can't believe you liked him!" Brittany said.

"I know...how stupid of me!" Jeanette said.

"I can't believe I have to call him my brother!" Alvin said.

"Yeah!" Theodore agreed. They all walked away, leaving Simon alone in the dark.

* * *

Simon woke up and gasped. He saw that Alvin and Theodore were standing in front of him. The teacher wasn't back yet. She was still in the office with Thomas.

"Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked.

Simon sniffled a little. "Uh...yeah, I am fine." The school bell rings, signaling that its time for the next class. Simon grabbed all his books and placed them in his lap. He headed for the door, with Alvin and Theodore next to him. As he headed out the door, he heard whispering coming from behind him.

"Ha...cripple." he heard the voice say. It was Nathan, one of the school bullies that always picked on Simon and his brothers. Simon hung his head and headed for his locker. The Chipettes and Alvin and Theodore were standing in the hallway waiting for Simon. They all had the same class next, science. Simon rolled by his friends in silence. He stopped at his locker, and continued on.

"Is Simon okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know. He fell asleep in English class." Alvin said.

"He fell asleep? That's not like Simon, not at all." Jeanette said.

"I hope he is okay." Brittany said.

"Well, after what you called him, I wouldn't be surprised if he is mad at you." Alvin said.

Brittany gave an angry look and pulled Alvin's cap over his face.

"Hey!" Alvin cried.

Brittany stuck her tongue out at him and they all continued to their next class.

* * *

Author's Notes: This Chapter is much shorter than the rest. This is because this event deserves a chapter of it's own. Think of it as ''Dramatic Effect''


	6. Abnormality

Chapter 6 - Abnormality

The group arrived at Science class. They walked up to the old wooden door, looking up at the golden plaque on the front that read ''Science & Physics''. They opened the door and looked inside, there was nobody there yet, and the room was empty except for the teacher, Mr. Freeman, who was busy messing with the settings on the TV that he had rolled in with him. He was apparently trying to Program the VCR. When the group walked in, he looked up and waved.

''Hello, Children!'' He said in a loud voice that was somewhat unexpected.

''Hello, Mr. Freeman'' the whole group responded in unison, quite unenthusiastically.

''Erm...Simon? Could you help me with this stupid contraption?'' Mr. Freeman asked, pointing at the VCR.

Simon slowly, and unenthusiastically rolled up toward the VCR. He unplugged a wire from it and plugged it into another socket, An Illustration of an Atom with its Electrons appeared on the Television screen. A man's voice echoed from the Speakers on the TV.

''L'électron est une particule subatomique qui porte une charge électrique négative. Il n'a pas de connaître les composants ou sous-structure, et est donc considéré comme une particule élémentaire.'' The Man's voice said.

On the bottom of the screen, the Subtitles appeared

''The electron is a subatomic particle that carries a negative electric charge. It has no known components or substructure, and therefore is believed to be an elementary particle'' was the text displayed.

''Thanks, Simon!'' Mr. Freeman said loudly.

Simon simply ignored the Teacher's thanks and rolled over to his seat.  
The Teacher looked after him with a worried look on his face.

''Great!'' Alvin began. ''Not only are we going to watch a very long, very boring TV special about Electrons and all that jazz, but it's in French!'' he continued.

More kids started arriving and sitting down. The group still standing took their seats, and the class began. Sure enough, Alvin's assumption was correct as the next thing that Mr. Freeman said was a confirmation of just about everything he said.

''Hello, Class! Today we're going to be watching a special about Atomic Particles! Now, it's not in English, so you're just going to have to read the Subtitles''

The glass groaned and moaned and protested to the Teacher's words, but his mind was made up. About 43 minutes or so later, Mr. Freeman was fast asleep in his chair by his desk. The class began chatting loudly and nobody was paying attention to the movie.

Simon heard certain words stick out of the crowds whisper and chats.

''...Said...Freak...Car...'' one voice said.

''Wheelchair...Freak...Called'' another said.

''Crippled...Car...Freak'' someone else was heard saying through the noise.

Out of all the words that were being said, one always stood out. It was always there. ''Freak''. It was everywhere. Simon sat up in his chair, and the moment he did so, the room went quiet. So quiet, in fact that you could literally hear a pin drop. Simon's eyes started to water as he realized that everyone had been talking about him. Why else would they stop when he sat up? The voice on the TV had stopped yammering on and on the screen, white letters on a black background said ''Fin''

The school bell rang and Mr. Freeman woke up.

''Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, children. I appear to have dozed off'' he said, embarrassed.

Simon grabbed his books the moment he heard the bell and stormed off through the door.

"Simon! Wait!" Alvin called. The others followed behind him as best as he could. But he was pushing himself forward so fast, that the others just couldn't keep up. Simon went by his locker and put his books away. He stormed off before the others made it to his locker.

"What is wrong with him?" Brittany asked.

"I wish I knew..." Alvin said.

Simon had started crying again. His tears smeared on his glasses and blurred his vision. He couldn't see where he was going. Then he slammed into someone.

"HEY!" the voice said. Simon knew that voice. He quickly wiped away his tears and looked up. There was Nathan and Thomas.

"Uh...I...I...I uh..." Simon tried to find the right thing to say.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!?" Nathan shouted.

"Yeah, you crippled freak!" Thomas added.

Everyone who was in the hallway started laughing. Thomas picked up the books that were in Simon's lap and threw them on the floor. The laughing continued as Simon tried to reach down and get his books, but he couldn't without falling out of his chair. Nathan and Thomas high fived each other and walked away. The laughing continued, but it slowly died off as students went to their next classes. Simon didn't move. Alvin and the others saw the whole thing. They were speechless. The hallway became silent. Nothing was heard, except for loud sobbing. Alvin and the others heard the sobbing and immediately knew where it was coming from. They slowly walked up behind Simon. Alvin stood there a moment before speaking.

"Simon?" he said quietly. Simon gasped.

"What is it, Alvin?" Simon said, wiping away tears.

"Are you okay?"

Simon sniffled. Then it was silent. "No..." was all that was heard before Simon rolled away.


	7. Crétin

Chapter 7 - Crétin

* * *

The rest of the day was just as bad. Left and right Simon could hear laughing and snickering, and he kept hearing "freak" and "cripple" in every conversation.

Finally, the school day ended. Simon left as quickly as possible, leaving his brothers and the Chipettes behind. Simon sped home as fast as he could. Right when Simon made it home, Dave was just getting out of his car.

"How was your first day back at school?" Dave asked. Dave saw Simon crying.

"Whats wrong?" Dave asked.

Simon didn't answer. Dave picked up Simon out of his chair and carried him into the house.

When the others arrived, Simon was sitting in the living room, watching TV. He was all quiet.

"Hi guys," Dave said.

"Hi, Dave." Alvin said.

"Do you know what's wrong with Simon?" Dave asked.

The others had a feeling they knew, but they didn't want to upset Simon more.

"No" they said.

"Oh..." Dave said. The others walked into the living room where Simon was.

"Hi, Simon" Theodore said.

"Hi Theodore" Simon said.

"Can we sit in here with you?" Eleanor asked.

"Whatever..." was Simon's reply. The others didn't know what to say. Simon never said anything like that.

At dinner, Simon hardly ate anything.

"Simon, are you alright? You hardly ate a thing." Dave said.

"I guess I am just tired..." Simon said.

Simon wheeled over to the staircase and then stopped. The horrible nightmare vision blew over him again.

"I am going to go put Simon to bed. You guys finish dinner and then get started on your homework." Dave said.

"Okay Dave." Alvin and Theodore said together.

"Come on, buddy." Dave said. He picked Simon up. Simon laid his head on Dave's shoulder as he walked up the stairs out of view.

Simon woke up in bed. The room was dark. On the wall where in his other dreams he had seen drawings, someone had carved the word ''Freak'' into the wood. Simon flinched at the sight of the word, but soon relaxed and examined his surroundings. Looking out the window once again, revealed nothing. Simon got out of bed and into his chair. He headed for the window. He stared out through the glass for a while, but suddenly, an image of himself appeared in the distance. It was clearly Simon. The bespectacled figure sat in a wheelchair, wearing a long, blue turtleneck sweater. A loud voice boomed across the room.

''Crétin'' the voice said. It was the same voice from the Tape they had watched in Science earlier. Bellow the figure, some letters materialized. They formed the word ''Freak''

Simon backed away from the window, scared out of his mind. He wanted to see Dave again. He opened the door to the hallway and headed out. He could hear the voices of his classmates calling him a freak, a cripple and all sorts of bad names.

''Be quiet, Hot Wheels!'' Brittany's voice echoed once again, just like before.

''Crétin'' A man's voice said.

Simon began to sob. The chair began to move on it's own again, just like the other day. This time, there was no delay. He tipped off the edge and fell for what seemed like hours. As he fell, he could still hear the voices of his Classmates. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground and the nightmare ended were the voices of all of his friends, classmates and teachers all together calling out to him the words ''Crippled Freak!''

* * *

Author's Notes: This is another short Chapter. The reason is the same as before.


	8. Freakazoid

Chapter 8 - Freakazoid

* * *

The next day was just as bad as the day before. He was teased and picked on by everyone. Simon didn't feel like talking or answering any of the teacher's questions, He didn't even eat at lunch. He just sat there picking at his Cheeseburger with his finger and poking holes in the bun with his fork.

''Freakazoid!'' Nathan's voice boomed across the lunchroom.

Simon turned to face whoever had called him that name, but turned back the moment he saw it was Nathan. Nathan walked up to Simon with Thomas behind him.

''Hey! Freakazoid, I'm talking to you!'' Nathan yelled angrily at Simon.

''Yeah! He's talking to you!'' Thomas said loudly.

Simon just sat there. He ignored Nathan completely and paid no attention to his attempts to call him names. Nathan was getting mad now. He couldn't stand it when people ignored him. He raised his arm in preparation to punch Simon, but stopped because he was suddenly hit in the head by an empty juice box.

''Leave my brother alone, Nathan!'' Alvin's voice exclaimed loudly and heroically across the entire room. Alvin was standing on top of a nearby lunch table, posing with his arms crossed.

''Haha! What are you going to do, runt?'' Nathan said condescendingly.

''I'll show you what it's like to be in a wheelchair! We'll see how you like it!!'' Alvin yelled angrily at Nathan, obviously very mad at him for picking on his brother. Alvin was about to launch himself at Nathan to fight him but restrained himself.

''You and what army?'' Nathan asked.

''This army!'' Theodore said as he climbed up on the table and stood next to his brother. The Chipettes quickly followed him.

''So what's it gonna be?'' Alvin said in a challenging tone.

''I don't think we should be picking a fight, Nathan. I mean, we are outnumbered'' Thomas said, poking Nathan on the shoulder.

''You don't think, you don't think! That's just it! You never think! These little runts would never win in a fight with me!'' Nathan said, loudly, almost roaring as he said the words.

''Very well! The hard way it is then!'' Alvin yelled.

''ATTACK!'' Theodore exclaimed as loud as he could. He then proceeded to throw his lunch at the bully, something he would never have done, were it not for the fact that it was to defend himself and his brother.

The Chipettes, Alvin and Theodore pelted the two bullies with food. Thomas ran out of the room, yelling and Nathan fell over onto the floor. When the barrage of lunch had ended, he slowly got up, sobbing. He looked at the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, then at Simon and finally his clothes. He tried to wipe off the mess, but couldn't get it off. He looked back up at the group of Chipmunks.

''I'll get you for this'' He yelled, trying as best he could to keep back the tears of humiliation. He then turned and sprinted as fast as he could out of the room, after his friend. It would be a while before anyone else dared call Simon a freak now.

Simon looked at his friends. A smile formed on his lips.

''Thank you guys for standing up for me like that'' he said.

''It's the least we could do, Simon'' Eleanor responded.

''Yeah. You're our brother and we couldn't let you get bullied by jerks like Nathan and Thomas'' Alvin added.

Simon's smile widened. For a split second he forgot that he was paralyzed. Everything felt as it did before. Everything felt right. He hugged his friends and laughed with them.

''I love you guys'' He said with a smile on his face.

The rest of the day went smoothly. It was all falling into place. Nobody made fun of him, He enjoyed his classes again, and everything was as it was before. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. At least for now.

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter was a bit difficult to construct due to lack of explanation to the reader, but we eventually pulled it off. This is also another reason why this chapter was cut short rather than including the next chapter. That and ''Dramatic Effect'' :P


	9. Things Are Looking Up

Chapter 9 - Things Are Looking Up

* * *

Simon went home with Alvin and the others. When they got to the house, Dave was just getting out of his car after a day at work. He saw the smile that Simon had on his face. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"So how was school?" Dave asked.

"It was okay, especially after lunch." Simon replied. His friends smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, thats good." Dave said.

They all went into the house. Dave was carrying a box.

"Whats that, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"Its a present for you guys." Dave said.

Dave gave them the box. They opened it and gasped.

"Wow! The new Rock Band game!" Alvin exclaimed. The boys had been wanting that game for a while.

"Thanks, Dave!" Theodore said. Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes bolted up the stairs, leaving Simon behind. At the top, Jeanette stopped.

"Are we forgetting something?" she asked.

They all turned their heads around and looked down the staircase. Simon was sitting at the bottom, staring at his shoes.

"We forgot Simon!" Eleanor said.

They ran back down the stairs towards Simon. They could see small tears running down his face.

"We're sorry, Simon." Theodore said.

"Yeah, I guess we got so excited, that we forgot about you and the stairs thing." Alvin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Its okay," Simon said. He turned his chair around towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

"In the kitchen with Dave" Simon replied.

"But, don't you want to play the game?"

"No, not really. You guys go play. I'll stay down here." Simon left for the kitchen. The others watched as he rolled away before the slowly headed up the stairs.

The day went on and Simon sat around downstairs. He watched some TV, did a little homework, but mostly he just sat. He noticed that somehow, it felt like their house had been split into two parts; a happy side and a sad side.

Simon's friends were upstairs playing their new video game, while Simon and Dave were downstairs, going about their day quietly. Dave didn't seem to mind sitting around watching TV, Reading the newspaper and taking a nap, but Simon was bored. When the phone rang, Simon was quick to roll as fast as he could over to the telephone and pick up the receiver.

''Seville residence, Simon Seville speaking, how may I help you?'' Simon said into the phone.

''Hello, there, Simon! This is Dr. Martin. Could I speak to Dave, please?'' The Voice of Dr. Martin said on the other end.

Simon sighed. ''Sure. Here you go'' He said at the same time as motioning Dave to come over. When Dave took the receiver, Simon slowly and unenthusiastically wheeled over to the couch, where he lifted himself off the Chair onto the comfortable cushion.

''Hello?'' Dave said.

''Hello Dave. This is Dr. Martin. I'm calling about a serious matter we need to discuss. It's regarding your son's monthly check up. He's going to have to have one of those every month from now on'' Dr Martin responded.

''Oh, alright'' Dave said. ''When should we come in?'' Dave asked.

''I'm free on the 21st, if that's alright with you'' was Dr. Martin's reply.

''Alright. I'll tell Simon. Goodbye, Dr. Martin'' Dave said.

''Goodbye, Dave. I'll see you then'' was the last sentence of the phone call

*Click*

Dave walked back over to Simon on the couch. He told him about the check up, but Simon didn't really seem to care. Dave thought he knew what Simon's mood was about.

''Simon...'' Dave said. ''You shouldn't have to sit down here while the others are upstairs playing their video game'' He continued.

''But Dave'' Simon began. ''I would only be a burden on my friends. They don't want to have to lug me around everywhere they go and it's not as if they can carry me up the stairs when I need to get up'' Simon said with a sad tone of despair in his voice.

''Simon!'' Dave said loudly. ''Don't you dare think that's true! You could never be a burden on your friends. You are a very nice, very smart and very fun little boy. Just because you're paralyzed doesn't mean you're any different than what you used to be!''

Simon's expression lit up slightly.

''You are still the Sweet, Loveable Simon that I know and Love. You are still you, and that's never going to change. Now you're going to come with me upstairs and we're going to have some fun'' Dave said with a smile.

Simon looked up at Dave and smiled slightly. ''You know what? I think you're right, Dave'' He said, with a small sense of triumph in his voice.

With that, Dave picked Simon and the wheelchair up and carried both up the stairs. He put Simon down in the hallway, and put him in his chair. Simon rolled over to the door and looked back for a few seconds and smiled before opening the door and heading inside. The sounds of laughter could soon be heard and rock music filled the upper level of the house as they enjoyed the rest of the day together.

''Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all'' Simon thought to himself as he lay in bed that night and Dave turned out the lights.


	10. Kidnapped!

Chapter 10 - Kidnapped!

* * *

The days passed. Things were getting better. No one was bulling Simon at all. Nathan and Thomas were to afraid to come near Simon, knowing what might happen again. Thing seemed to be settling in...the new normal.

The morning of the 21st came around. The boys were downstairs eating breakfast. The phone began to ring. Dave went to answer it.

"Hello?" Dave said.

"Hello Mr. Seville, this is Dr Martin. I just wanted to call and let you know that Simon has his doctor's appointment this afternoon." Dr Martin said through the phone.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"Not a problem. I will see Simon this afternoon then. Goodbye Mr. Seville."

"Bye" Dave hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Dave?" Theodore asked.

"It was Dr Martin. Simon, you have a doctors appointment this afternoon." Dave said.

Simon sighed. "Okay, Dave." he said.

"Oh, and since I have a meeting after work today, Alvin, Theodore, I want you to go with your brother to the hospital, okay?" Dave said.

"Okay, Dave" Alvin and Theodore said together.

The boys then headed off for school.

The school bell rang, signaling it was time to leave. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Brittany, and Eleanor met at their lockers.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Eleanor asked.

"We have to go with Simon to the hospital for his check up." Alvin said.

"You guys can come too if you want." Simon said.

"Okay, sure. I mean, we don't have anything better to do." Jeanette said.

They walked up to the hospital doors and went inside. Dr Martin was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone." Dr Martin said.

"Hi" everyone said.

"How is that wheelchair treating you, Simon?"

"Its alright, I guess." Simon said.

"Good. Well then, come with me."

Simon followed the doctor towards the elevator. Alvin and the others followed behind Simon, but the doctor stopped them.

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to wait out here."

"Oh, okay. Well, Simon, I guess we are going to go the park. Just come out when you are done, alright?" Alvin said.

"Okay." Simon said.

Simon walked in the elevator with the doctor, while the others went out the hospital doors.

Alvin and the others were sitting in the park. Alvin and Brittany were having their usual afternoon fight. They all of a sudden stopped, when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Theodore asked nervously.

"I...don't know..." Alvin said. They heard the rustling again.

"Uh, maybe we should go wait for Simon at the hospital." Eleanor said. The rustling got louder.

"Good idea." Jeanette said. They all headed for the hospital. Alvin turned his head around and looked at the bush. He saw a tall, dark man come out. He was heading straight for them.

"Uh, guys, I think we should...RUN!" Alvin cried. They all bolted for the hospital. Theodore, the slowest of the group tripped on his shoes. He let out a cry of terror as the man picked him up and threw him in a car.

"THEODORE!" Alvin cried. He ran for the car, but he tripped on a rock and landed on the ground. The Chipettes ran to his side to see if he was all right. He looked up as the car sped away.

"Theodore..." Alvin said quietly. Tears started running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and sat up.

"Come on! We have to go tell Simon!" Alvin cried. They all ran towards the hospital to tell Simon the devastating news.


	11. The Miracle

Chapter 11 - The Miracle

* * *

Simon yawned. He had been sitting on a hospital bed for about 10 minutes. Dr. Martin was examining his legs, feeling for anything abnormal. After a few minutes, Dr. Martin looked up at Simon and smiled.

''Well, Simon, I don't see anything out of the ordinary at the moment, so you just stay right there while I go get you a new tire for your chair'' He said, still with a smile on his face.

''Alright, Dr. Martin'' Simon said as he moved over to the front of the bed and switched on the television. Apparently, someone had kidnapped a bunch of famous actors and rock stars from around the city.

The kidnapper was holding them hostage at an unknown location. The Newscaster said that the kidnapper now had 5 celebrities hostage and was demanding the sum of 10 million dollars in ransom. He planned on killing them if he didn't get his ransom money. Simon shivered. There was something about the man on the TV. It was as if he had seen him somewhere before. It wasn't clear to him where he had seen this man before, but he was somewhat certain that they had met.

The kidnapper was broadcasting a streaming video from an old video recorder. The image was fuzzy, and the sound was low and distorted. The news was showing the live stream and were covering the story as it happened. In the video, the Kidnapper described his intentions and his demands. Simon didn't want to watch anymore. He didn't want to think of depressing things like crime. He wanted to be happy. After all, his friends were waiting for him outside and he would be with them as soon as Dr. Martin came back with the tire.

Suddenly his friends came running through the door. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and of course, Jeanette...but no Theodore.

Simon was happy to see his friends coming. He didn't know what had happened. There was no way he could have known. He was trying to be happy and optimistic about the situation. He was going to greet them as warmly as he could, but he noticed the looks on his friend's faces.

''What's wrong?'' Simon asked

''It's Theodore, Simon...someone took him'' Was Alvin's reply.

''Took Theodore? Where? Who?!'' Simon exclaimed.

''We don't know. We have no idea. We don't know who it was, we don't know where he was taking him and we don't even know why!''

''I'm sorry, Simon. There was nothing we could do'' Jeanette said.

''NoNo! We've got to save him! We can't just sit here and cry about it!'' Simon said, trying to arouse his brother's passion for adventure, but just this once, when Simon actually wanted it, it wasn't there. Alvin and The Chipettes just looked at Simon, sorrow and tears glowing in their eyes.

Simon refused to believe that this was how it was going to go. He didn't want to. After all they had been through, together, he wasn't about to let it end this way. He dragged himself over to his wheelchair and sat himself down in it. He pushed his wheelchair along, through the room away from the window, out into the hospital corridor. To his left was the staircase that would lead him downstairs to the ground floor, and to his right, a long hallway. Simon pushed his chair over to the staircase, tears still shining in his eyes, blurring his vision. The Chipettes and Alvin followed him outside. They stood behind him as Simon looked down the staircase at the wall at the end. On the wall there was a big sign that said ''EXIT'' and a white arrow on a green background pointed to the right. As he thought about what his brothers would have done for him, He couldn't keep it in anymore. A single tear dripped down his cheek and hit the black and white checkerboard tiles on the floor. Simon took a deep breath and looked ahead. He leaned forward, making his right foot fall onto the first step downward. He pushed as hard as he could against the floor...And rose. His friends watched in amazement as Simon, who had just seconds ago been paralyzed for life, Got out of his chair, stood there for a good minute or so and then turned his head back at them and said:

''I don't know about you...but I'm going to find my brother''

Simon began walking down the steps, leaving his wheelchair behind. He turned to the right onto the ground floor and towards the exit. The nurse that was standing behind the reception desk just stared at him in awe as he walked right past her. She dropped her pen on the floor, but didn't even seem to notice. Simon stopped for a few seconds and looked up at the Television set hanging on the wall by the door. After not much more than about 5 seconds, he threw open the double door and stepped outside. It had just now hit his friends that Simon just walked out of his chair and they all came running down the stairs just in time to see Simon's backside disappearing out the door.

''Where is he going?!?!'' Brittany yelled.

''How should I know?!?!'' Alvin called back at her.

''Did you guys even see what just happened?!?!!'' Eleanor yelled.

Jeanette just stood there, staring at the TV. She looked at it for a few seconds before turning to her arguing comrades. She pointed to the Television set.

''Do you guys see what I see? If that's what I think it is, I think I know where Simon is going'' Jeanette said.  
The others stopped their yelling and bickering and looked at the TV. There was an image of a familiar shady figure, which the television now identified as the Kidnapper. He was standing in what looked like a forest. To the right, the sounds of moving cars could be heard and to the left the image of a few of the kidnapped stars could be seen. Theodore was one of those stars.

''Jeanette! We can see he has Theodore, but we don't have a clue where he is! He could be on the other side of the country by now!'' Brittany yelled angrily at her sister.

''No, Brittany. Look. Right there'' Jeanette said as she pointed a finger towards the bottom left of the screen. What they saw there, made their hearts skip a beat and their blood cooled in their veins.

In the corner, a few feet behind the kidnapper, partially hidden behind a bush, lay a large, round, blue pair of spectacles. The left glass was cracked.


	12. Caught!

Chapter 12 - Caught

* * *

"Thats...thats where we had our car accident! And those are Simon's glasses!" Alvin cried.

"Exactly" Jeanette said.

"Well, come on!" Eleanor said.

They followed Simon out the door. Simon walked along, slowly but surely. He had a slight limp in his left leg. But the fact that he was walking amazed everyone.

"Simon! Wait up!" Alvin called.

"I can't, Alvin. I have to get to Theodore." Simon said.

"But, Simon, you might hurt yourself!" Jeanette said.

"I don't care! I just want my brother back." Simon said. More tears started forming. But he continued. Alvin and the Chipettes were amazed at the determination that Simon had. So they didn't bother arguing with him, they just went along.

Eventually, they made it to the location where the video was shot. Jeanette walked over to the bush where Simon's glasses were hidden. She picked them up and handed them to Simon. Simon looked at the cracked pair of glasses in his hand. He sighed and put them in his pocket.

He continued walking, though he was very tired. His friends just stood there.

"Are you coming, or not?" Simon asked.

The others persisted, but eventually followed him.

The five Chipmunks quickly walked through the wooded area, all the while looking around for any sign of the Kidnapper or Theodore.

''Simon?'' Brittany was the first to ask about this. ''Erm...did the doctor heal you or something? How can you walk?'' She asked with hesitation in her voice.

''No he didn't, Brittany. I don't know how this happened, but I'm trying not to think about it. I don't want to jinx it'' Was Simon's response.

Nobody mentioned it again for a while after that. There were moments when one of the Chipettes was about to say something, but ended up aborting the attempt. They just kept walking in silence.

''Simon!'' Alvin finally exclaimed, breaking the silence.

''What is it Alvin?'' Simon said, stopping to look back at his brother.

''Don't you think we would have found him already if he was here? Maybe we've gone too far'' Alvin observed.

Simon hesitated for a few seconds. ''Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, If he was he-''

Simon's words were cut off by a loud scream of terror coming from Brittany's direction. Simon looked up and had just enough time to see her pointing behind him. Then a sudden, sharp pain echoed in the back of his head and everything went black.

Simon opened his eyes. His glasses were missing, and his vision was blurry. He could see a large open area in front of him with a few dark greenish objects around, but he couldn't make out any outlines. He tried to move, but soon found that he was tied to a chair. He frantically kicked with his legs and instantly breathed a sigh of relief - He could still walk. The only thing holding him down were the rope with which he was bound to the chair.

''What? Where am I'' Simon heard coming from his left. It sounded like Eleanor.

''I don't know'' Simon said, looking to his left and seeing only a fuzzy, scrambled ball of white and green that he assumed to be Eleanor.

''Simon? Eleanor?'' Came from Simon's right.

''Alvin! Where is Brittany?'' Eleanor said.

Simon looked to his right and saw a fuzzy, red streak with something yellow in the middle beside him that he could only guess was Alvin.

''I'm right here'' Brittany's voice said. A fuzzy, pink streak, recognizable as Brittany popped out from behind Alvin.

Simon looked over to Eleanor and from behind her, he saw a purple streak somewhat like the Red and the Pink one, only this one he immediately knew to be Jeanette.

''Where are we?'' She said.

''Isn't it obvious?'' Brittany responded. ''We're in the kidnappers camp'' she continued.

''Quite right, little one'' A dark, mean voice said from the left. Simon saw only a blurry, brown and black figure coming from that direction, but he knew it was the kidnapper. The kidnapper was holding something green under his arm.

''Theodore!'' Eleanor yelled when she saw the unconscious butterball under the kidnappers arm.

The kidnapper dropped Theodore into a chair next to Jeanette and tied him to it. He laughed at their misfortune and walked away into the camp, disappearing into the thickness of the trees around them.

''We need to get out of these ropes'' Alvin said with frustration in his voice.

''Well spotted, Sherlock'' Simon said.

''Don't you worry'' Brittany said. ''I'll get us out of here in no time at all.

Brittany stretched her fingers as much as she could and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pair of scissors. On the blade, someone had written the phrase ''In case of split ends'' with a black sharpie pen. She started to cut through the rope, and after a few tries, the dull blade finally cut the rope. Brittany stood up and cut Alvin's ropes, then Simon's, then Eleanor's, then Jeanette's and finally, Theodore's.

Once they were all free, and Brittany had hidden the pair of scissors safely in her pocket, Simon stood up and the others breathed a sigh of relief just like he had done. Simon stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the old, cracked glasses that they had picked up out of the bush.

''It's better than nothing'' Simon said and carefully put on the spectacles.

His vision cleared and he could once again see his friends. There was a large white crack coming down the right side of his field of vision, but he ignored it. Now, he could see that the dark greenish objects around were tents. They appeared to be empty, but they should be careful anyway.

Simon looked over to his left and saw Theodore laying there. Simon knelt down beside he brother and shook him. Theodore opened his eyes slowly and with a lot of effort.

''Simon?'' Theodore said quietly.

Simon smiled and hugged his brother. They got up and Simon held his hand.

''Come on guys. We have to find the other hostages and get out of here'' Simon said, with that same determination to protect his friends in his voice from before.


	13. Escape

Chapter 13 - Escape

* * *

They quietly snuck out of the tent they were in. They looked around, and saw no one.

"Come on, you guys" Simon said quietly. They followed Simon out away from the tents and into the open.

"Simon, Im scared" Theodore said.

"Its okay Theodore, we will be out of here soon." Eleanor said. Then they heard voices. They bolted behind some of the tall trees. They turned around and saw the kidnapper and 2 henchmen. They could hear the kidnapper speaking.

"What do you mean, 'they escaped'?"

"We mean just that" one of the henchmen said.

"Well, go find them!"

"Yes, boss"

The group quietly started sneaking through the trees. The sun came out from behind a cloud, and shone down on the group. The sun's light shone on Simon's glasses, causing a glare.

"Over there" one of the henchmen said.

"Go!" Simon whispered sharply.

"But Simon, what about you?" Alvin said.

"Alvin, just go! I'll be fine!"

Alvin persisted, but ran off with the others, looking back over his shoulder at his brother. Simon waited for a few moments. He didn't hear the henchmen anymore, so he quietly snuck back around the tree, and into the henchmen's grasp!

"Put me down!" Simon cried. The henchmen laughed evilly.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you? Well, you failed." one of the henchmen said.

"Yeah, and your friends are next." the other henchmen said.

Simon went quiet. He thought about what his friends had done for him. He couldn't let them get hurt. He couldn't. Simon slowly reared back his right leg, and kicked the henchmen square in the face! Simon fell to the ground. He scrambled away from the other henchmen and bit him in the leg. Simon crawled away from the two men and hid behind a tree. Once he felt it was safe, he went to look for the others.

The others had hidden themselves in a giant hollow log near by. They waited for Simon to come, if he was to come at all.

"Do you think Simon is okay?" Eleanor asked.

"I hope so..." Jeanette said.

"Did you guys see that Simon was...walking?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah, amazing, huh?" Alvin said.

"Yeah..." Theodore replied.

"Come on guys, lets go find Simon." Jeanette said.

They quietly came out of the log to look for their friend.

Simon was still looking for them, when he heard rustling coming from behind him. Simon paused. He heard it again. It was getting closer. He started running. He ran and hid behind a giant boulder. After a few moments, he looked around one side of the rock, and saw nothing. Then he went to look at the other side. Again, he saw nothing. He backed away from behind the rock...and....

"Gotcha!"

Simon screamed. The kidnapper had caught him.

"Let me go!" Simon cried.

"Struggle all you want. There is no way you are getting out of this one alive."

Alvin and the others were not far away when the heard Simon scream. They ran up a hill and saw Simon in the kidnappers grasp.

''Simon!'' They all cried.

The kidnapper ran up a nearby hill with Simon under his arm and sent his henchmen after the others. Alvin motioned to Jeanette and Brittany to distract the Henchmen. Jeanette and Brittany ran up the hill against the two henchmen and kicked them in the legs. This of course angered the henchmen and they followed them. Alvin looked up the hill and was about to try to think of a plan to save Simon when it happened. The Kidnapper raised his arm to strike Simon on the head and knock him out. Alvin's eyes widened when he saw this. He had had enough of this.

Alvin sprinted up the hill like a bolt of lightning. The kidnapper saw this and turned towards Alvin and braced himself, getting ready to grab Alvin as soon as he got close enough. Alvin, didn't notice and was about to run right into the claws of the kidnapper, when Simon, still in the Kidnappers grasp swung his whole body as if he were on a swing and kicked the kidnapper in the jaw, causing him to drop Simon to the ground. Alvin hit the kidnapper square in the stomach, sending the Kidnapper flying down the other side of the hill. He rolled down the side and came to a sudden stop when he hit an old tree stump at the bottom, and lost consciousness.

Simon had hit the ground and lost consciousness too. Alvin walked up the hill again to where his brother lay on the ground, knocked out cold. He crouched down by his brother and shook him.

''Simon! Simon!'' Alvin called.

''Oohow...I hit my head'' Simon said, as he was waking up.

Simon sat up and looked around for the Kidnapper, but saw nothing but Alvin standing next to him. Alvin held out his hand to help Simon up.

''We won't be seeing more of him for a long time'' Alvin said as a small grin appeared on his face.

Simon smiled and took his brothers hand. ''A very long time'' he said as he stood up.

The Chipettes and Theodore came running up the hill.

''Call the police, Brittany'' Alvin said and pointed down to the unconscious kidnapper by the tree stump. ''They're going to need to pick him up''

Eleanor and Theodore covered their mouths with their hand. Jeanette walked over to Simon as Brittany dialed 911 on her cell phone.


	14. Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

Chapter 14- Everything's Gonna Be Alright

* * *

''Mind your head'' said the policeman as he pushed the kidnapper into the back of the police car. The hostages were all safe and already on their way home. A large van with the channel 6 logo on it pulled up beside the police car and a reporter stepped out with his cameraman following him. He stood in front of the Camera with the Chipmunks and Chipettes waving in the background.

''I'm Rick Redfield and I'm here just outside an encampment set up by the star-struck kidnapper where he and his henchmen have been placed under arrest. They were caught, believe it or not, by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes, whom you see here standing behind me. Let's go have a chat with them now'' He explained to the camera. The reporter walked over to the Group of six and crouched down by Simon.

''So tell us, Simon of the Chipmunks, how did all of this happen?'' He said.

''Well, It all started with the car crash and me getting paralyzed bellow the waist...'' Simon began.

''Wait a minute, wait a minute. You're not paralyzed'' the reporter interrupted.

''No, not anymore, but I was and then I just got up'' was Simon's response.

''Wait. You're telling me that you just got up out of your Wheelchair and became 'Un-paralyzed'?'' The reporter asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

''Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you'' Simon said with a smile on his face.

The reporter raised an eyebrow, but before he could object any further, Alvin came into the shot.

''Not only that, he walked all the way over here to save Theodore!'' He interjected.

''And us!'' Brittany added.

''And the other hostages!'' Jeanette said.

''And get us out of there!'' Eleanor said.

''And catch the Kidnapper!'' Theodore said.

''With my help'' Alvin muttered under his breath.

''Well, there you have it, folks'' the reporter said to the camera. ''This little boy got out of his wheelchair to save his friends. That's a miracle if I ever saw one'' he continued. ''Back to you, Tom''

The reporter loosened his tie and he and the Cameraman walked back to the Van. Behind the van, Dave pulled up in his car, driving like a madman.

''Boys! Girls! What are you doing out he-'' Dave couldn't finish the sentence. Looking over the group, he noticed that Simon was standing. He looked at Simon for a few seconds before all 6 of the chipmunks came running towards him.

''Dave!'' They all called out. They embraced, but Dave was still looking at Simon.

''Simon...you're...you're walking'' Dave said with a tear in his eye.

''I know, Dave! I know!'' Simon replied. He too was teary eyed.

Dave was about to ask how it happened, but decided he didn't care. He just wanted his boys back safe and sound.

''Come on, guys. We're going to the hospital. Dr. Martin will want to see this'' Dave said as he stood up and walked to the car. The chipmunks and the Chipettes all followed him. They drove off to the hospital, leaving the camp behind.

''Amazing! Absolutely Amazing!'' Dr. Martin exclaimed. ''I didn't believe it when the nurse told me Simon had just walked out, but here you are! Standing no less!''

''How did this happen, Doctor? Dave asked. They were standing in the same room Simon had been in when he heard the news about Theodore.

''Well, to be honest, I was convinced that Simon would never walk again, but somehow, his paralyzation is completely gone! Look here on the X-ray'' He responded. ''Simon's spinal chord has completely healed up. There is no sign of any damage at all!'' He continued, pointing at Simon's X-ray hanging on the wall. He looked down to Simon and smiled. ''I'd say someone up there really likes you'' He pointed with his finger to the ceiling. ''This is nothing short of a miracle''

Simon nodded and smiled back up at Dr. Martin.

''I know'' was Simon's simple response.

The End.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Compootor: Well, that's it for the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it ^^

SimonsChipmunks: Yeah, I hope you really liked it and please review and comment on it ^^

Thanks for Reading


End file.
